Dragonball Z: Alternate Dimension
by Namekman
Summary: It's my version of the DBZ storyline. Hey everyone, I've got a new chapter up for DBZ: AD. Check it out and review.
1. Familiar Suprise

Author's Note: Before this story is read, it is hoped that the reader has   
  
some knowledge of Dragonball Z and it's features such as dragonballs, ki, the   
  
kais, human-animal people, capsules etc. Also, the reader should know about   
  
the saiyan saga from Dragonball Z. Some knowledge of the other sagas   
  
wouldn't hurt either^_^  
  
Namekman presents...  
  
Dragonball Z: Alternate Dimension  
  
Chapter 1: Familiar Suprise  
  
It was a warm day in the rocky plains. The ground was dry and   
  
rugged, the mountains were huge and sporadic. On this particular day,   
  
Piccolo was training Gohan in preparation for the coming of the saiyans. The   
  
training proved to be working, as Gohan perfected Piccolo's devilish   
  
techniques and learned to control his prodigal power. As Piccolo watched   
  
from above, his pupil completed many difficult tasks. He often wondered how a   
  
boy such as Gohan was able to contain so much power at his young age. Many   
  
times, he was somewhat baffled. After all, Piccolo himself had almost been   
  
killed by his own half-saiyan pupil when the boy gazed at the moon one night.   
  
The unexpected transformation into an ozaru(mammoth ape)made Gohan an   
  
unstoppable killing machine driven by rage and insanity. Piccolo had to   
  
destroy the moon so that Gohan would stop wreaking havok upon the terrain.   
  
Piccolo never forgot that day and he continued to train Gohan, hoping that   
  
this incredible power could be used to protect the earth from the saiyan foes   
  
that were on their way.  
  
It had been a year since Piccolo began training Gohan, and the both   
  
of them along with the other Z-fighters were prepared to defend the earth   
  
from the saiyan threat that was proposed by the dying Raditz. A disturbance   
  
at a nearby city let the Z-warriors know that it was time to take action.   
  
They all flew towards the disturbance that they had senced. When they   
  
arrived, they noticed that most of the technological metropolis had been   
  
destroyed. Large buildings had become ruble. There was smoke rising from   
  
all of the destruction as the debris burned like hot coal. Amidst all of the   
  
comotion, Piccolo noticed a shadowy figure floating in the air behind some   
  
of the thick smoke. Out of curiosity, he slowly flew towards the dark shape   
  
after letting the Z-fighters know and telling them to stay alert. Suddenly,   
  
the figure quickly vanished and Piccolo felt a sharp pain on the back of his   
  
neck. The earth's defenders were shocked after they had witnessed an   
  
attacker strike Piccolo in the back of the neck with a swift chop. "Mister   
  
Piccolo!", Gohan screamed. As Piccolo began to fall towards the ruble, he   
  
caught a glimse of the attacker's face that resembled that of his own. The   
  
other warriors were suprised that the attacker resembled Piccolo so closely.   
  
A couple of seconds after Piccolo was struck, Gohan surrounded himself in   
  
bright ki and propelled at the lookalike while screaming with rage. 


	2. Piccolo's Decision

Dragonball Z: Alternate Dimension  
  
Chapter 2: Piccolo's Decision  
  
Piccolo was laying on a big pile of rubble due to the ferocious attack of his lookalike. The other Z fighters - Krillin, Tienshinhan, Chaozu and Yamcha were still gazing at the fearsome Piccolo clone. An energy-engulfed Gohan flew towards the clone and attacked with a punch. The clone vanished with blinding speed as Gohan hit nothing but air. Piccolo began to regain consciousness and stood to his feet amist the rubble. "Gohan", Piccolo called. Gohan flew down towards Piccolo and said "Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?". "I'm fine Gohan...", Piccolo said "...I sensed my own power in my attacker". "Huh?", Gohan asked. "Yes, it is if I was hit by my own attack", Piccolo said. "What!?..", Gohan said in astonishment "...that's impossible!". "I sensed your power too", Tien said, as he flew towards Piccolo and Gohan with the other Z fighters. "That was a nasty blow, you alright?", Tien asked. "Sure", Piccolo said. "That guy sure was fast, he avoided Gohan's punch like it was nothing", Krillin said. "Not only did that thing have the same ki as Piccolo, it looked exactly like him, same clothes and everything", Yamcha said. Suddenly, the Piccolo clone appeared in front of Chaozu, and kicked him far into the distance. Dust flew from the ground in a trail as Chaozu flew out of everyone's sight. "Tienshinhan!", Chaozu shouted as he vanished out of view. "Chaozu!", Tien shouted. Tien lunged after Chaozu, but was soon stopped by a fierce punch from the Piccolo clone. The punch sent Tien flying in the same direction as Chaozu. The clone followed after Tien ultil it could not be seen. Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin all had a very shocked look on their face as they gazed in the direction of the clone. Piccolo had a neutral look on his face and began to take off his cape and turban. Piccolo tossed the cape and tuban on top of the ruble. "I'm going to give this fake a try", Piccolo said while cracking his knuckles. "Are you crazy?, that thing is too fast for us", Yamcha said. "That may be true for you fools, but I didn't train a year for nothing. As much as I've seen already, that copycat has the same attacks, speed and strengh as I do", Piccolo said. "I just noticed now too Mr. Piccolo", Gohan said. "Good, follow me Gohan, I'll put an end to this bastard and he won't catch me off gaurd this time", Piccolo declared. "Huh?, right", Gohan said. Picollo and Gohan flew off in the direction that the clone went. "I'm coming too", Krillin said. "So am I", Yamcha said. Krillin and Yamcha flew after Piccolo and Gohan. "At first I couldn't tell, but now knowing that my enemy fights exacty the way I do, this shoudn't take long. We might not need the help of you, Son Goku", Piccolo thought to himself. 


	3. Super Battle

Dragonball Z: Alternate Dimension  
  
Chapter 3: Super Battle  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were all flying in the direction that the clone went after the attack on Tien and Chaozu. Instantly, the clone appeared right in front of Piccolo. "I've been anticipating this", Piccolo said as he came to a sudden hault along with the other three Z warriors. "Who or what exactly are you anyway?", Piccolo asked. The clone remained silent. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, you mute freak!", Piccolo yelled. "Gohan, witness my battle, and you other idiots better not interfere", Piccolo declared. Yamcha and Krillin had a disapointed, angry look on their faces. Gohan gulped and obeyed. Piccolo and the clone levitated high up into the air as the other z fighters watched. Piccolo got into his demonic stance as so did the lookalike. Both fighters quickly vanished. They then reappeared higher in the air, punching and kicking each other with blinding speed. Chunks of rubble began to float into the air because of the fierocity of Piccolo's battle. Rubble floating everywhere, Piccolo and his counterpart began to disappear and reappear mutiple times while fighting even faster. While fighting, Piccolo and his clone switched from fast punches and kicks to quick slashes and chops. The scuffle suddenly came to a halt when Piccolo performed a horzontal chop to the clone's chest, scratching it deep. The force of Piccolo's chop sent the clone flying toward the ground diagonally as blood sprayed from the wound on it's chest. Before the clone could hit the ground it crashed into a big piece of floating rubble. Dust flew everywhere, surrounding the damaged clone. Lightly bruised and clothes torn, Piccolo began to rapidly fire emense balls of ki from his palms toward the cloud of dust where the clone had crashed. After about thirty explosive blasts, Piccolo opened his mouth wide and fired an intense beam from it. The beam hit the ground and caused a very huge explosion. The other Z warriors were blown away into the distance by the wind of the blast and all of the ruble that was on the ground and in the air disintigrated because of the blast radius. After all of the dust cleared, nothing was left on the ground but a gaint crater. "What a piece of trash!", Piccolo uttered. Astonishingly, the clone appeared in front of Piccolo at a distance of about twenty feet. The clone appeared undamaged and the wound on it's chest was gone. "What!?", Piccolo said suprised. The clone then took of its cape and turban and began to power up. The lookalike then shot a distinctive beam from its figertips, aiming it at Piccolo. "What?, that's the Light of Death!", Piccolo said. The pink corkscrew-shaped blast was heaeded straight for Piccolo. 


	4. Victory?

Dragonball Z: Alternate Dimension  
  
Chapter 4: Victory?  
  
By: Namekman  
  
The Piccolo clone's light of death was heading straight for Piccolo. Piccolo then quickly fired a light of death from his two fingertips directly at the clone's beam. Blinding light emerged, as the two beams collided fiercely. The beam struggle lasted about a minute as Piccolo and the clone began to to put more power into their blasts. As more power was put into the blasts, the beams got thicker and brighter. After about thirty more seconds, the pinkish blasts exploded in a bright cloud of energy. Both fighters then flew up even higher than they were before and began to kick each other rapidly. While both Piccolos continued their rush battle, Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan flew back towards the battle site. As Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan watched from below, Piccolo punched the clone in the cheek, sending him flying towards the ground. Before the clone hit the ground, Piccolo shot a light of death from his fingertips. The dangerous beam went towards the clone quickly, penetrating its chest. The beam hit the ground below the clone, causing a small explosion. The clone crashed into the ground hard, as Piccolo's beam drilled him deeper into the dirt. After about thirty more seconds of drilling, Piccolo finally ended his special beam. The clone was on the ground, amist small clouds of dust, with a gigantic hole in its chest. The hole was a bloody sight, as Piccolo flew down towards the clone. After Piccolo landed next to the clone, he said, "Time to put you out of your misery". Piccolo opened his palm and pointed it towards the severely damaged clone. Piccolo put some energy into his palm, and fired a small beam at the clones head. The clone's head exploded as pieces of flesh and blood flew everywhere. After the smoke cleared, the only thing remaining was the clone's decapitated body on top of a pool of blood. Suddenly, Piccolo heard Yamcha screaming in the distance. "Krillin, what are you doing?", Gohan said. Piccolo turned around to see what had happened. To his suprise, he spotted a bloody Yamcha on the ground, cut into two parts. His torso had been separated from his body. Yamcha had the look of death in his eyes. A scared Gohan flew and landed behind Piccolo. Behind Yamcha's dead body, stood Krillin. One of Krillin's palms was towards the sky. An energy disc was floating above his palm. Krillin had a mean look on his face as he stared at Piccolo. Piccolo noticed that Krillin's pupils had turned red in his eyes. "Kienzan!", Krillin shouted, as he hurled the destructive disc at Piccolo. 


End file.
